Be together
by Dinah'sraining
Summary: Presa de la soledad que su pareja la ha sumergido, Haruno Sakura busca la manera de ser feliz pese a la distancia que está de por medio, porque quizás, solo quizás… algún día volverán a estar juntos.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen:** Presa de la soledad que su pareja la ha sumergido, Haruno Sakura busca la manera de ser feliz pese a la distancia que está de por medio, porque quizás, solo quizás… algún día volverán a estar juntos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, y todo lo que a él respecta, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me entretuve un rato con sus personajes.

* * *

**Nota: **La idea de esta pequeña historia surgió cuando me pregunté que estaría haciendo Sakura antes de lanzarse a seguir al _emo vengador_ en su viaje de redención, dado que Kishimoto quiso evitar dar detalles, me tomé la libertad de echar a andar mi ardilla y esto surgió. Espero les guste.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be together.**

**.**

« _Déjame escapar en tus brazos,  
cariño, soy tuya, cariño, soy tuya.  
El amor no viene con facilidad,  
te echo tanto de menos,  
te echo tanto de menos._

_Dime, ¿es esto la libertad, cariño?  
Persiguiendo el peligro,  
haciendo que mi corazón corra._

_Quizás si las estrellas se alinearan,  
quizás si nuestros mundos colisionasen,  
quizás en el lado oscuro,  
podríamos estar juntos, estar juntos.  
Quizás a un millón de millas,  
en una autopista cruzando las estrellas,  
algún día, pronto, estaremos juntos._

_Él era un soñador por naturaleza,  
persiguiendo las estrellas,  
persiguiendo las estrellas.  
Las alas extendidas bajo el sol,  
te echo tanto de menos,  
te echo tanto de menos._

_Dime, ¿es esto la libertad, cariño?  
Persiguiendo el peligro,  
haciendo que mi corazón se rompa. _ »

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**:

_«Disculpa por ser yo._

_No me percato de lo que sientes._

_Soy un idiota que no te merece.»_

.

El viento sopla con fuerza, provocando que la nota se estruje un poco entre unos dedos blanquecinos y delgados. Es palpable la tensión que está de por medio, yendo más allá de sostener el papel con fuerza para que no escape. El semblante de la mujer permanece imperturbable, pero en su pecho se instala una opresión difícil de ignorar.

Opresión que se traduce en un líquido cristalino acumulándose entre sus grandes ojos verdes. Baja la mirada. Luce ausente. Las hojas verdes de los árboles se apaciguan, han dejado de agitarse con premura. Pero la nota aún tirita. Por ella, que ha empezado a sacudirse ligeramente. Está temblando.

Y quiere llorar.

A un lado de ella, se encuentra posado en el barandal un halcón, quién la mira expectante. Ella ya sabe por qué. Está esperando que la rutina, que ellos han establecido, fluya.

Porque siempre era así.

De vez en mes —cuando a _él_ se le antojaba—, él se aparecía frente a la puerta de su balcón, con una escueta nota entre sus patas. Solía ser recibido entre sonrojos y júbilos. Él ya se había acostumbrado a los grititos y saltos de alegría suyos, bajo una mirada que le hacía justicia a su dueño. Dándole la certeza que si fuese posible entablar una comunicación, la palabra "_molestia_" estaría de por medio. Después, él la veía correr como pollo sin cabeza buscando papel y tinta, o en ocasiones especiales, buscando la carta que escribió con antelación.

Y en cada una de sus notas era perceptible el esfuerzo por plasmar las palabras adecuadas para brindarle aliento y calidez en aquel viaje solitario suyo que emprendió. Con un mensaje implícito que gritaba entre letras: "_No estás solo. Aquí estoy. Esperándote_".

Preocupándose más por el mensaje que él necesitaba, por encima del que ella en realidad deseaba emitir.

_« ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que nos veremos? »_

_«Tengo la sensación de que nunca más volveremos a vernos.»_

_«Quiero decírtelo pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas.»_

_«Te dije que estaba bien, pero mentí porque no podía decirte: "no te vayas".»_

_« ¿Te olvidaras algún día de mí? »_

Un vacío se extiende por su pecho. Milímetro a milímetro, siente algo escocer dentro de sí. Es doloroso. Demasiado.

Y por un instante de lucidez, se pregunta a sí misma si acaso ese dolor ya estaba presente desde antes y si solo apenas es capaz de notar su presencia. Suspira. Lo más probable es que así sea.

Es un círculo vicioso que ella misma ha propiciado. Siempre que el halcón emprende vuelo con un mensaje devuelta, ella se encierra dentro de sí, y en su mente y en su corazón tan solo prevalece un nombre y todo lo que aquél implica: «_Sasuke_».

Y después… después ya no existe más para ella, únicamente esperar el día en que el ave regrese a pasearse por su balcón con una nueva nota de breves palabras.

O quizás, solo quizás, esperar a que no vuelva más.

Las lágrimas empiezan a derramarse por sus mejillas. Sus sollozos son audibles. El animal la ve con curiosidad, y pese desconocer el comportamiento humano, ya lo ha notado: algo no anda bien.

Es incapaz de comunicarse con la hembra humana de pelo rosado, pero por su aspecto y comportamiento, intuye que ella ya ha caído en la misma conclusión. Desde su propia perspectiva, claro está. Ya lo sospecha: hoy no hay mensaje que enviar.

Y las palabras que le dice, apenas audibles, se lo confirma:

—Hoy no, regresa. Gracias.

Le dedica una última mirada, parece asentir con comprensión, y extiende sus alas, para posteriormente perderse entre el abismal cielo azul. Aunque, ahora, para ella ha perdido un poco de su intensidad.

La adrenalina corre aún por sus venas. Su respiración es agitada. Y las lágrimas continúan fluyendo. Pero poco a poco, algo semejante a congelarse por dentro, se va apoderando por su ser.

Es el desconcierto.

Y la sorpresa.

Lo ha hecho.

No puede creer que realmente lo haya hecho. Siempre lo pensó. En cada ida y venida… más nunca lo hizo, por el miedo a no saber cómo reaccionaría. Por miedo a saber cómo podría reanudar la comunicación con él después.

Supone que la soledad y el dolor han ganado esta vez. Ya no puede permitirse seguir así. Se siente desplazada. Comprende sus motivos, pero no por ello implica que ella sea de hierro. Está cansada.

Cansada de sus notas escuetas. De sus visitas esporádicas. Cansada de vagar sola. De no tenerlo nunca y de jamás tener la certeza que volverá por ella.

Quizás más tarde se arrepienta.

Quizás sufra por las consecuencias…

Pero hoy solo quiere ser ella, Haruno Sakura, ninja médico con una fuerza monstruosa.

Hoy quiere ser libre.


	2. Capítulo I

**Resumen:** Presa de la soledad que su pareja la ha sumergido, Haruno Sakura busca la manera de ser feliz pese a la distancia que está de por medio, porque quizás, solo quizás… algún día volverán a estar juntos.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, y todo lo que a él respecta, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me entretuve un rato con sus personajes.

* * *

**Nota**: Feliz año nuevo atrasado xd

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Be together**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I:**

_«No te mereces esto.»_

.

.

.

Un perfecto cielo despejado, brillando con gran intensidad, iluminando todo a su paso. Las carcajadas alegres de los niños embargan al lugar, haciendo parecer al bullicio del mercado apenas como susurros perceptibles. El clima permanece siendo cálido, demasiado generoso para ser principios de invierno. Pero así es Konoha. Una aldea oculta entre las hojas, rebosante de paz y de alegría.

La mujer de cabellos rosáceos deja escapar un suspiro y sus pisadas se detienen en seco. Tiene la cabeza agachada, mirando fijamente la punta de sus dedos descubiertos por las sandalias.

No sabe por qué, aunque en realidad se miente a sí misma, incapaz de afrontar la realidad… pero de un tiempo para acá la calidez y las innumerables bondades de su aldea le han dejado de parecer encantadoras. A un punto que podría ser irreversible… Ha comenzado a perder el sentido de pertenencia… del encanto mismo.

Algo que parecía casi imposible, considerando que toda su educación —desde que estaba en pañales, hasta la última vez que piso las instalaciones de los exámenes _chunin_— se ha basado en el orgullo por sus raíces.

Bien lo decía su abuela, las personas no son dueñas del camino que les conduce la vida y sus caprichosas circunstancias.

Alza la mirada hacia el cielo, intentando buscar algo que definitivamente no está. Y ella lo sabe bien. Lamentablemente, la costumbre y la ilusión son más fuertes que ella, aún.

Con un deje de decepción, retoma su camino en silencio, con la frente en alto, sin inmutarse por lo que ocurre a su alrededor en cuanto se adentra en el bullicio. Esquiva con gracia a los vendedores ambulantes, evita tropezarse con los pequeños engendros que corretean sin dirección y con las muchachas atareadas de mandados. Sus movimientos son ágiles. Se mueve tan ligera como una pluma, destacando del resto. Ganándose varias miradas de soslayo, maravilladas al percatarse de sus habilidades o bien, de quién es aquella mujer.

Una lástima que en su rostro no refleje lo que se dice de ella. Está seria. Y sus grandes ojos verdes, siempre tan entusiastas y alegres, lucen apagados y con ligeras ojeras debajo de ellos que ensombrecen aún más su mirada.

Muchos se las atribuyen a las largas jornadas del hospital, y ese pensamiento les hace sentirse aún más orgullosos: que una de las grandes heroínas de la cuarta guerra ninja sea una de ellos; Haruno Sakura _de_ Konoha.

Luce distraída. Y aun así, es consciente de las miradas que tiene detrás de sí. Particularmente, de una en específico.

Siente su peculiar chakra rebosando por ahí, ocultándose entre los comerciantes y los compradores. Está ahí. Frente a un local concurrido de comida. Inmóvil, dejándose empujar por las prisas del resto… solo para mirarla irse de ahí.

En cualquier otra circunstancia habría enfrentado al espía insulso. Lo llevaría con Kakashi–sensei, incluso, gozándose de la autoridad que posee al tener influencias importantes al poder, solo para escarmentar al listillo… O listilla, más bien.

Pero no está de humor.

Además, ¿qué podría decirle?

.

« ¡Oye! ¿Qué tal, cómo va tu vida post–criminal internacional? Verás, escuché que estabas enamorada de Sasuke. Así que, dime o te entrego al Hokage, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿Además de casi matarte también te abandonó antes o eso tan solo lo hizo conmigo? No es para desmeritar tus logros, pero a mí también casi me mata, ¿recuerdas? »

.

No. Imposible. Kakashi solía ser bastante blando con ella, la mimaba demasiado… ¿y llegar con semejante locura a su puerta cuando el pobre hombre quería matar su tiempo libre leyendo? Ni hablar. Por no decir que su ocurrencia parecía demasiado caricaturesca y rozaba niveles insospechados de estupidez, casi como los de Naruto.

Sin embargo, la mujer persistía. Sentía como su mirada taladraba su nuca. Como si quisiera husmear cada rincón dentro de sí. De repente, Sakura se sintió acosada.

¿Qué quería? O mejor dicho, ¿qué buscaba? ¿Puntos débiles en ella? Tenía un montón, empezando por ser tan tontamente optimista. ¿La razón por la que la había "elegido" a ella? Ni siquiera ella lo tenía en claro, desde su arranque de no responderle recibió mensajes escuetos que seguían lamentándose, pero sin ningún rumbo más.

¿O es que se estaba mofando el que la abandonara?

Sus propias conjeturas fueron un golpe en seco dentro de sí. Y de su autoestima. Calando demasiado profundo.

Guardaba cierto sentido que a Karin le causara gracia que la dejara ahí, abandonada en Konoha, mientras que a ella, en el pasado, la incluyó en su equipo para asesinar a su hermano y posteriormente para destruir Konoha. Y más tarde, para ayudar a Konoha.

La sangre se acumuló en su rostro.

Sin poder discernir entre la vergüenza, el coraje y la tristeza.

Karin no se quedó con Uchiha Sasuke, pero se llevaba la victoria, de una u otra manera.

Y como cereza en el pastel, pasó frente a un local de plata, donde un espejo de cuerpo completo daba la bienvenida… miró su reflejo a hurtadillas.

Y sintió pena de sí misma.

Una falda beige hasta sus tobillos, fresca, pero demasiada holgada que no enmarcaba absolutamente nada de su figura. Sus caderas la hacían lucir aún más grande de lo que ya era. Y la blusa que llevaba empeoraba todo. Tan recta y tan fuera de su talla que el poco busto que tenía se escondía aún más.

_Auch_.

Visualizó a Karin, con su blusa ajustada dejando entrever su ombligo, con coquetería, y sus pequeños shorts, que resaltaban sus piernas…

Frívolamente, quizás ya empezaba a entender el por qué la habían dejado ahí.

.

.

24 de diciembre.

Es noche buena.

Ya casi es Navidad.

En la cocina de sus padres, el calendario lo enmarca con letras grandes y rojas. Con pequeñas decoraciones de nieve, pinos y algún que otro artilugio típico de la fecha. Por inercia, Sakura se asoma en la ventana que da vista a la calle.

No existe el escenario soñado de las fechas. El clima cálido de Konoha aún resiste a marcharse. La nieve tiende a llegar a principios de año nuevo. Si existe suerte, podrían acabar el año con pequeños montoncitos de nieve por las calles, pero no más.

En la televisión insinúan que quizás haya aún más suerte, que el día nublado podría ser un buen indicio. Pero Sakura está demasiado ocupada con sus propios pensamientos para percatarse de ello.

Las calles están abarrotadas de gente. Familias que se pasean por las calles, ya sea rumbo al templo, rumbo a cenas con amigos o con familia… hasta parejas que andan cogidas de la mano en su propio mundo —Naruto e Hinata, por ejemplo—, niños que juegan con imprudencia, tropezando con algunos distraídos por el camino…

Sakura intenta parecer imperturbable, pero hay algo en su pecho que no la deja ser.

¿Acaso es envidia? Muy probablemente.

Y tristeza.

Y un leve deje de arrepentimiento.

Escogió al hombre equivocado para amar.

Y ya no existía vuelta atrás.


End file.
